


Welcome Home

by ReddieReddieReddie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Minor Scott McCall/Malia Tate, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 06, Theo Raeken-centric, the subconscious can be such a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReddieReddieReddie/pseuds/ReddieReddieReddie
Summary: ‘Who had ever saved Theo before?’It terrifies him.'You've been scared for so long.’Theo is done being scared.-----Where Theo comes to realize that maybe he's been on his own for too long and Liam is there to welcome him home.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 11
Kudos: 105





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first time writing anything, EVER. So please be kind and try not to judge too hardly. So Thiam is my new drug and if you look at my bookmarks you know I'm pretty much living off of Thiam fanfics rn. 
> 
> Thiam is the primary ship here, Scalia secondary and I left the stydia, sterek and marrish completely up to interpretation <3
> 
> That said, all form of criticism is welcomed(just lets never be disrespectful :D) English is not my first language and I literally wrote this in one sitting so there might be grammatical errors, sorry :p   
> Not beta’d
> 
> Kudos, comments and bookmarks are all appreciated <3
> 
> Enjoy!

In the aftermath of the hospital, Theo finds himself a little lost. Standing by his truck still in the hospital parking lot, keys gripped in hand, unsure of his next steps, Theo ponders on what to do next. Anyone else would just go home.

_You've never had a home._

There were no orders or instructions given to him other than when Scott ~~told him~~ asked him (because he’s done taking orders. Besides Scott’s too good to do that anyhow) to help the others. He doesn’t know what Scott wants him to do next.

_You know what you want to do, though._

Whatever, it’s not like he owes Scott anything.

_Yes you do._

He doesn't know where to go, after all, the war is over. The Anuk-Ite defeated and Monroe all but ran off to who knows where; the rest of the hunters either came to their senses as the fear wore off or were taken into custody by the Sheriff, Parrish and Scott’s dad. So really, it’s not like the pack needs Theo for help anymore. Not like anyone needs him.

_You wish someone did. You wish he did._

It was the best time to just get into the truck and get the hell out of this godforsaken hellhole before some new danger found its way into this town. No one would probably even notice.

_He would and you know it. It scares you._

That thought in mind, he gets into his car and is just about to turn on his ignition when the passenger door opens and in comes Liam. Just plops down into the seat like he owns it. Theo raises an eyebrow questioningly at the action and waits for Liam to elaborate.

A good few seconds went by before the beta even turns to look at Theo and quirks a questioning brow at him instead.

“Well? Let’s go” Liam makes an impatient gesture with his hands that just screams _Stiles_ to Theo and no Theo absolutely does not find it endearing.

_Liar._

“Am I supposed to know what you're talking about? Go where?” the chimera huffs, trying to seem annoyed at the sudden intrusion.

“To Scott’s obviously, the packs meeting there to debrief basically. And y’know? Mostly, we all just wanna be close to each other right now.” Liam almost looks sheepish at the admittance but also excited at the thought of being back with his pack. Theo is so not jealous.

_Liar._

“Good for you. What does that have to do with me?” he hopes his deadpan expression is enough to piss the beta off so that he’d leave. Liam only rolls his eyes at him. Theo is not fond of that eye roll. He hopes his eyes get stuck in the back of his head.

_Liar._

“Debriefing means everyone has to be present, you know. Like everyone that took part in tonight's actions. Including you?” Theo can't help but think that the other boy seems hopeful when he looks at him through his lashes. Like he wants him to come along.

No, that couldn’t be the case. It’s just debrief. The only reason Liam probably even got into his car instead of riding with his best friends was probably to make sure he didn't skip town like he had intended.

_He knows you so well._

Theo huffs again and then gives a stiff nod, before starting his car and making his way towards the McCall house. He ignores the small smile he knows is on Liam’s face.

_You're afraid of what it means._

\-----------------

He can already hear the quiet and tired but still victorious chatter from various pack members as he nears the house. Beside him Liam perks up as he can hear the same, somehow they were the last to reach from the hospital, minus the sheriff, deputy and agent, who were surely still dealing with the aftermath of arresting hunters.

Liam’s out of the car before he can fully even park it, behind Malia’s car since it's the only available spot, somehow it feels more illegal to do that than to just leave it in a no-parking zone. As if the car will turn around and growl at him as Malia almost always does when he's in her presence.

For all his excitement and impatience to get to his pack, Liam still turns around and waits for Theo to reluctantly get out and make his way to the door. Once there, Liam knocks once before turning the doorknob open himself and walks in. Walks in like it's his own house and fits in with the people inside seamlessly like they're his own family. In a way, that is exactly what it is; his pack. Not that Theo would know what that feels like.

_You could have._

That's true enough, Theo thinks. He did have his pack for a while, before he destroyed it, killing the only two that were actually loyal to him and driving the other two away by, well by just generally being a shit person.

The thought of Tracey and Josh hurts as guilt wells up in his belly. Theo regrets many things in his life, killing the two for their powers ranks just below the death of his own sister.

Bringing them back to life, along with Corey and Hayden, felt like such an accomplishment once upon a time. Like he wasn’t a _failure_. Only he didn't leave it at that, he brought them back and expected them to owe him and serve him for it. Rather than lead them as the alpha he had craved to be, he bossed them around, belittled them and never took the time to try to get to know them beyond what was necessary. A shame really, since he knows they all had qualities he actually liked in them; Hayden’s stubbornness, strong will and sharp tongue, she was the only one brave enough to stand up to Theo, he liked that almost as much as he hated it, Tracey’s wit that she had never expressed before turning as she was scared of drawing attention to herself, her loyalty and protectiveness, Corey’s quiet but caring nature, too soft for a life of violence like Theo intended, and Josh’s aloof, almost childlike humor, as well as his impulse to fight, chasing the high the adrenaline gave him.

_You wish you had done better._

“Theo” Scott’s voice brings him back and the concern in his eyes makes Theo realizes he’s doing nothing to cover up the guilt that is now radiating from him.

In the span of a second he remedies that. Walls locking back in place and a neutral look veils the storm of emotions he’s feeling. Something tells Theo the true alpha sees right through him anyway.

“So it’s all over?” Theo asks before Scott can do anything like ask him to talk about feelings, _godforbid._

“As over as it can be right now. C’mon we’ll discuss the logistics of what's left later. There’s pizza in the kitchen.” Theo wants to decline but his hunger in his stomach says otherwise, so he follows Scott through the living room, trying to ignore the curious and wary looks from almost everyone there, and practically running from the scalding glares from Stiles and Malia.

In the kitchen, Ms McCall and Argent are making what looks like enough hot chocolate for a small army and Theo is surprised when Ms McCall offers him one of the first cups with a small smile, before taking the rest out to the others.

Argent, on the other hand, glares at him and makes a show of the gun hanging at hip as he grabs a plate from a cupboard and proceeds to shove it in Theo’s hands.

_You're not sure whose behavior you prefer._

Scott just smiles his too-good-for-the-world smile at him and leaves him to grab pizza with a clap on the shoulder before making his way back into the living room.

Even being a whole room away, Theo can almost feel the hostility from Malia lessening as Scott enters the room and makes his way to sit next to her. Like cool water sizzling out a pan on fire.

_Anchors. You know what that’s like._

Theo wolfs down a slice in 3 large bites, having underestimated his hunger but a little ashamed of eating like that cause c’mon he may have been raised to be a monster in the tunnels but he’s not a _monster_. But _damn_ the pizza is the first food he’s had in a while that hasn’t come from a vending machine or dollar store.

He straightens up when he realizes Argent is staring intently at him and tries to seem nonchalant as he grabs the second slice and goes into the living room, eager to escape Argent’s untrusting eye.

Bad idea since he’s only welcomed into the living room with 13 pairs of eyes simultaneously setting on him, most of them untrusting. Even Peter Hale, who is literally the most recurring threat the pack has faced.

_Out of the frying pan into the fire._

He stands awkwardly, unsure of where to sit and what to do, tempted to just bolt right out of the door, only he knows that would just warrant more attention on him. He considers going to sit on the floor next to the kid hunter he once saved from Liam’s wrath, given that he’s the most likely to tolerate his presence. Thankfully he’s saved from further scrutiny as the sheriff, deputy and agent come into the house.

Stiles launches off his spot next to Derek on the couch, running to tackle his dad in a bear hug while Scott does the same, albeit more slowly. Lydia, for all her gracefulness, is uncharacteristically clumsy in her haste to get to Parrish and wrap him in a hug, relief emanating from both of them at the reunion.

“I’ve missed you too kid, you think you could ease off before I crack a rib?” the sheriff laughs as he lovingly ruffles Stiles’s hair and presses a kiss to his forehead.

He’s hasn’t been released for even one second before he’s crushed back into a hug by Malia, everyone erupting in laughter around them as he groans at the strength of her enthusiasm. This time Theo’s sure he’ll crack a rib.

_No one’s hugged you like that in years. Or ever, really._

“Hey, come on, help me get more chairs from the kitchen.” Liam tugs at his wrist and goes to the kitchen.

Theo tries to ignore the tingles travelling up his arms, as well as the knowing look Argent shoots at him as they cross paths, Argent leaving the kitchen as Theo enters it. Theo shivers from it. He knows.

_They all do._

Once there, Liam turns back to Theo and just stares at him. His head tilted and blue eyes looking straight into his core. It terrifies Theo.

“What?” he bites out, setting down the dining table chair he had picked up.

“I’m trying to decide.” Liam says, still looking at Theo with narrowed eyes now. Eyes that are distrusting and yet begging Theo to give him a reason to trust him.

“Decide what?”

“If the chemosignals are an act or you’ve lost more than just powers while you were down there.”

“What the hell are you talking about, Dunbar? Speak clearly.” Theo tries to look angry and scary but it’s him that’s afraid.

“You used to be great at hiding your chemosignals, your real ones. And you could just as easily fake them. So I'm trying to figure out whether all the ones you've been giving off tonight are just to gain sympathy and our trust again or if you've just gotten really shitty at controlling them.”

“Best you believe I'm faking them then, little wolf.“ he smirks. ‘Please take the bait’ he thinks.

“No, I don't think you are.” Liam’s eyes feel like they're tearing Theo open and dissecting everything he’s made off. “I think taking Gabe’s pain has left you unable to control them properly. Taking pain is taxing, specially your first time doing it.” Theo thinks of how he can refute these claims. Anything. _Anything._

Liam clearly sees this and takes an even more definitive stance, refusing to let Theo push him away anymore. Theo hates it.

_No, you don’t._

“I’ve fallen for it before. I know now what it’s like when you're manipulating me.” Shame burns in his belly. “ And I know I won't fall for it again. And more importantly, I-” Liam hesitates and looks down ”I know you wouldn't do that now.”

“You don't know that.”

“Yes I do.”

“You really don’t.”

“I do.”

“Well, you shouldn't.”

“Why not?”

“Because!” Theo exhales a large breath as he realises he raised his voice enough for the chatter in the next room to die down. He huffs, smiles sardonically. “ That’s why.”

He stalks off. Back through the living room where everyone is yet again looking at him with various degrees of displeasure and cautiousness. He looks only at Scott.

“Thank you for dinner and I'll answer any questions you have over the phone but I really should leave.” he starts to make his way to the door when Liam comes back from the kitchen and grabs onto his wrist.

“Theo wait! You don't have to go.” Blue eyes plead at him and Theo can't handle this, can't handle the _emotions_ he’s feeling, the emotions he can feel coming from the beta. The emotions he’s sure all the supernaturals in the room can feel from _both_ of them. 

“Yes, I do.” He tugs his hand out of Liam’s “Let go, Liam.” he murmurs softly and starts for the door when it’s Scott that stops him this time.

“He’s right. You're more than welcome here” at Theo’s quirked eyebrow, Scott smiles sheepishly “Okay, so you're kinda welcome.”

“Jeez thanks” Theo huffs

“I mean it though. You should stay. There might still be hunters lurking about, going home alone right now, it’s not safe” Scott insists.

‘If only you knew how unsafe “home” is’ if Theo wasn’t sure that the pack didn't know of his homelessness, he sure knows now. Automatically, his eyes shoot towards the sheriff and deputy, both of them well aware of his living situation, finding a look of warning in both.

‘Refuse and we tell them’ they say. Nodding he concedes.

“Yeah, okay, safety in number and all, right?” he mutters.

Avoiding looking at Liam, he sits down next to Nolan, who looks at him wide eyed at first and then gives him a scared smile. Theo rolls his eyes and gives him the cold shoulder. Whatever, he's not here to make friends.

_You also can't forgive him for beating up Liam._

He can feel the kid shrinking back in on himself. ‘Good’ he thinks ‘he should be scared of me’ it’s too easy to get used to others being nice to him, hurts all the more when they finally give up on him. It’s best not to let them be nice in the first place. To not get attached.

_Life’s been so unkind to you, you poor bastard._

He feels more than sees Liam huff and roll his eyes at his behavior. As if he can see right through the act.

_He can._

The next few hours pass quickly, everyone recounting their own version of the night's events as food is passed and shared all over. Some details are sad and tense but mostly the conversation is light and the meal is celebratory. Introductions are made. The ‘puppy pack’ as Stiles has dubbed them and catalogued Theo and Nolan as apart of in a blink-and-you’ll-miss-it gesture, Theo is baffled at the inclusion and is sure Stiles only did so because he doesn't want to mention Theo by name and probably doesn't even know who Nolan is, are introduced to the two werewolves from London, Jackson and Ethan.

Of course, Theo knows all about them. He’d done his research before infiltrating the pack last year, even learning of all the people who had left Beacon Hills, after all, he's nothing if not thorough.

Corey seems enthralled at the fact that Jackson is also half reptile and his bubbly child-like fascination and questions seems to annoy Jackson, which in turn delights Stiles; resulting in Lydia playing peacemaker between the two. The whole thing seems so familial and domestic and like _pack_ , it makes Theo uncomfortable.

_It makes you want. Makes you yearn._

He gets up and after throwing a reassuring nod to Scotts questioning brow, excuses himself to the backyard.

He senses someone followed him outside and stills. He knows immediately who it is because of the inherent bond they share. The very same bond he had taken advantage of and manipulated her with.

_Coyote._

He wonders if she's here to threaten him and tell him to fuck off before she kills him herself. He wouldn't be surprised.

A tense few seconds pass before she says anything.

“Derek and I run in the preserve sometimes.” Malia grumbles next to him, arms crossed, frowning.

Theo turns to her, confused.

“Okay?”

She humphs unhappily. They stand in an uncomfortable silence until finally she turns towards him, frown deepening as she looks at him the way a teacher would at a child not understanding the abcs.

“That thing you're feeling right now. The restlessness. The one that makes you wanna crawl out of your skin? I feel it too sometimes, and when I do, I run. If Derek is in town he runs with me. But mostly it's just me. You’re allowed to join me sometime.”

“I’m allowed to? I didn’t realise I asked for permission.” Theo hopes the cocky act hides the confusion he's really feeling at the moment. ‘Is this an olive branch?’

 _Yes,_ _it is, don't fuck it up._

Malia growls low in her throat.

“Listen, I still don’t like you. I don't trust you. And I certainly will not hesitate to kill you.”

“That's reassuring”

“Shut up I’m not done. You tried to kill me. You lied to me and tricked me and left me for my own mother to kill, I trusted you even after finding out about who you truly are and you stabbed me in the back”

“Actually, I shot you in the front.”

_You little shit._

Malia looks enraged at him and for a second he’s sure he's done it. He’s finally pushed her too far and now he’s gonna die.

Only Malia’s expression spasms and she lets out a reluctant laugh. Like she really doesn't want to find what he said funny but can't help but find the joke amusing. She shakes her head and huffs before she sobers and looks at him in a somewhat resigned manner.

“You're far from redeemed, but you have helped. And I know you didn't just do it from the goodness of your heart. Not completely at least. You did it to keep Liam safe”

 ~~His heart~~ his sister’s heart stops. She knows.

_They all do._

Malia continues as if she hasn’t just dropped a bomb on her fellow coyote.

“And even though I know you kept him safe for your own selfish reasons, it still meant he was safe. Losing any pack member would hurt all of us, Scott especially, but losing his first beta would've killed him. And I don't think I could’ve survived that. “ her voice softens as she talks of Scott. She seems to wander off for a second, perhaps imagining what that would've been like.

_You hope neither of you ever have to find out._

She turns back to him and hardens her voice again, like what she says next physically pains her. It probably does.

“So thank you. And yes you're allowed to join me on my runs if you want.” he's too stunned to answer but that doesn’t faze her, she simply nods and turns to go back inside. She stops just as she reaches the knob and call back

“Hey Theo? You ever try anything, and I mean _anything_ , again; I will kill you.” Once more, she doesn't wait for a reply and goes back inside.

It’s a few minutes later when the back door opens again and he knows it’s Liam this time. He says nothing as Liam comes to stand next to him, they stand in silence. It’s not an uncomfortable silence this time, why isn’t it uncomfortable?

_You know why._

“I'm sorry for how I behaved in there. I didn't mean to put you on the spot.”

Theo hums. Liam fidgets.

“But I meant what I said. I know you're not lying anymore, or playing me. Or anyone for that matter.” Liam says defiantly, daring him to disagree, to try and rile him up again.

“I’m not.” surprise colours Liam’s face, clearly not expecting Theo to have agreed without a fight. Theo smirks, satisfied he’s managed to throw him off.

“Then why are you here?”

“Funny you didn't notice the whole debacle in the living room where Scott practically ordered me to stay given that you started it.”

_You don’t take orders anymore._

“He didn't order you.” damn him “and that’s not what I meant.” the smirk falls right off his face. “Not here as in here. I mean, why’ve you been here? The station, hiding at the clinic with us, the zoo, the school, tonight at the hospital. Why’ve you been trying to help?”

_“Why do you keep trying to save me?”_

_You never did answer him._

“The station was surrounded, remember? I didn’t have a choice.”

“You're sneaky, you would’ve managed.”

_He's right._

“And what about after that? When we were told to leave, you could have. You could have just taken your things and left. Instead you went into hiding with us, helped us plan and then execute those plans. Stopped me from killing Gabe and then came to help us tonight. Saved me tonight. You didn’t have to do any of that. So, why did you?” he’s too close, his scent overwhelming Theo, their chests nearly brushing as Liam steps impossibly close, blue eyes imploring Theo to tell the truth. He wants to drown in those eyes.

“I don’t know.” Theo stutters out. He never stutters. He looks away.

_Yes you do._

A hand touches the back of his, causing him to flinch but he doesn't draw back. Somehow knowing that this very moment will somehow make or break them. Whatever the hell ‘them’ is. This fragile _thing_ between them.

This thing that Theo has felt from the moment Liam shot a ghost rider that had Theo on his knees, choking the life out of him. The rider hadn't even bothered to try to “erase” him, it would have just killed him plain and simple. But just as he thought he was going to die, _for real this time_ , the rider disappeared in an explosion of green smoke and Theo had looked over to see Liam. Liam who had promised to not help him, to not _save_ him. Who was busy fighting a rider himself and yet still found a way to save Theo.

_Who had ever saved Theo before?_

It terrifies him.

_You've been scared for so long._

Theo is done being scared.

Liam stills at his flinch and frowns in concern. Before he can move away, Theo gathers his courage and moves forwards to tentatively return the touch.

Fingers brush shyly until Liam makes the move to take his hand and intertwine them, looking up from beneath his lashes, he smiles. Small but warm and inviting. At Theo’s tentative smile back, Liam’s grows brighter and suddenly Theo is not quite as scared anymore. This feels like something they should talk about, discuss; surely just looks and touches can’t be a good foundation for whatever is building here? But somehow, Theo finds that he does not need words, he doesn’t think either of them do.

Looking at Liam’s wide smile and shining eyes, Theo feels something unfurl in his chest, a pain and fear that's held him tight in place finally letting loose. _Is this what coming home feels like?_

The thought makes him laugh a little, almost hysterically so. At Liam's questioning look, he shakes his head.

“I think you know why.”

“Yeah, I have a pretty good idea.” Liam smirks but he looks fond, it’s the most beautiful he’s ever looked.

_You think he's beautiful any way. Always._

“So what now?” Theo tries to go for cocky but he knows he looks just as bashful and nervous as he feels.

Liam looks at him with that imploring, dissecting look again, and surprisingly, Theo finds that he's not scared of it this time, instead he opens up and lets him. Let’s him in. Liam smiles brightly. Squeezes his hand and comes closer. Still slow and tentative, giving him time and a chance to back out if he wants to. He doesn’t.

Soft lips touch his in a barely there kiss before they're gone again. Theo opens his eyes, _when had he closed them?_ To see Liam looking at him with question and a hint of amusement in his eyes.

Theo smirks and closes the gap between them again, hands coming up to come Liam’s strong, defined jaw, _how many times has he imagined this as Liam has clenched his jaw in anger?_

This kiss is firmer, more sure and as Liam’s arms envelope him, he knows this is the most sure he’s ever been in his life. He’s not sure how long they kiss for, only that it's not long enough when they have to break for oxygen.

Seriously, what's the point of being supernatural if they still have to breathe, ugh.

Leaning their foreheads against each other, smiling like a scene out of one of those romcoms Theo secretly loves.

“Wanna go inside?”

“Do we have to?” Theo can't help the slight whine in his voice, Liam chuckles.

“Everyones tired, it's gonna be lights out soon and we wanna be in there to get the good couch before it's taken.” Liam presses a kiss to his nose, cause apparently that's a thing now and fucking butterflies erupt in his stomach.

“You propositioning me, Dunbar?” smirking, he expects Liam to get all red and flustered as he so often does.

Darkened blue eyes gaze at him from under lowered eyelids as the beta leans forward and his stomach gives out completely at Liam’s next words.

“ _When_ I proposition you, you’ll know.” Liam’s lips skim past the shell of his ear as he whispers to him. _Fuck_.

Smirking, Liam takes his hand and together they make their way inside, the look on some faces in the living room, particularly Scott’s, tells them the supernaturals in the room definitely heard at least a little bit of what went down outside. Anyone who didn't know already clearly do now that they can see the joined hands and shy but happy smiles on their faces.

As they reach the couch, Nolan, Mason and Corey all look their way and each give a smile that means something different; Nolan’s is, once again, a little scared but also hopeful. This time when he smiles at Theo, Theo smiles back. Mason’s is bright, telling Theo that he had an idea of what was going on for longer than he himself was ready to admit it and Corey’s was similarly knowing, only not as bright, rather it was guarded in a that’s only fair. He was, after all, the only person present that had seen and experienced Theo in all his ugly glory as a short lived alpha. They’re not okay yet, but it’s a work in progress, Theo can work with that.

“Hayden texted you, hope you don't mind that I answered. She was asking after the pack and if she was needed back to help out.” Mason tells Liam, darting a look at Theo as he does so.

“Hayden’s been in contact once she found out about the hunters, wondering if we needed help.” Liam explains to Theo. No that it’s necessary. Theo is surprised to find that he's not the slightest bit jealous, and that has nothing to do with the fact that only platonic fondness is coming off of Liam as he thinks of Hayden.

_It’s what happens when you trust someone._

Soon enough the conversation moves onto other things, at one point it’s about how badass the sheriff was as he rescued Parrish from Eichen and then how impressive Lydia was as she fought off hunters to save Jackson.

“I’m really glad you've managed to get a handle on your abilities now Lydia, I daresay they're the best ones here.” Ethan only slightly jokes, sharing a chuckle with his boyfriend, looking around as the mood in the room suddenly dampens.

Theo looks down guiltily, recalling the catatonic state he had driven her into after his little stunt trying to prove just how much of an “alpha” he was. ‘This is it’ he thinks ‘this is where they remember exactly who I was and decide to kick me out.’ he raises his head back up. Not proud of what he’d done, never proud, but still owning up to it. He can’t shy away from admitting his mistakes anymore. He won’t.

He’s not expecting it when Lydia looks right back at him and after a concerningly long stare off between the two where she’s looking at him contemplatively and he's doing his best not to cower and start begging at her feet; she must see his remorse anyway because she nods slightly before turning away.

“Well lets just say I had a bit of a... _helping hand_ to get me where I needed to go in order to master them.” the sudden, slightly dark joke prompts Corey to sputter out a laugh that he quickly tries to cover up as he looks around with wide eyes, scared he offended anyone but that in turn seems to break the tension in the room, various others now laughing out too. Malia straight up guffaws; she always has appreciated good dark humour.

Theo doesn't laugh but he does breath easier, especially when Liam’s hand gives his a squeeze.

He knows all is not forgiven nor forgotten. His past is still there, his mistakes are still his own. He’s got a lot of make up for and many to ask forgiveness from. But somehow, sitting here, amongst so many he's wronged, yet feeling more welcome now than he ever has before, he thinks he’s going to be okay.

_Welcome home._


End file.
